


Wipeout

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time Meeting, Injury, M/M, Making Friends, Snow, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 26: WipeoutFeaturing an injured snowboarder and someone who wants to keep him company.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Wipeout

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Tabby worries her lip, looking like she might sit down across from him at the ski lodge even though she’s all geared up. 

“Go.  _ Go. _ I’ll be fine. I’ve got plenty of shit to entertain me. It’s a waste of fresh powder if you don’t.” She wavers, until Asher arches his brow. “I’ll be  _ disappointed _ if you don’t go enjoy yourself right now.” 

“Jeeeez, pulling out the big guns. Okay.” She gives him a careful half-hug, avoiding his casted foot, and makes her way out to the slopes. 

Asher sighs, settling back into his chair and feeling sorry for himself. Just because he’d sent her away doesn’t mean he can’t feel a  _ little _ resentful. Mostly mad at himself for getting injured on the first fucking day of their week-long trip. 

He wants the vacation time, doesn’t want to go back to his Vancouver apartment and wallow alone, but this is pretty miserable, too. 

“Can I sit here?” 

Asher’s pulled from his thoughts, looking up at a ridiculously charming guy smiling down at him. He blushes, but nods at the empty chair beside the one he’s using to elevate his foot. 

“Saw your wipeout yesterday. The move was great, until-” 

“Until I didn’t land it, yeah,” Asher finishes good-naturedly, shrugging. 

“I’m surprised to see you here, dude. Jesse, by the way.” Jesse holds his hand out, but completes some complicated maneuver rather than just a normal handshake, which makes Asher grin. 

“Asher. Yeah, my friends are out there, and I don’t really want to go home yet. Paid all the money, you know, to rent the cabin and shit.” 

“Gotcha, gotcha. Well.” Jesse looks around the room, then grins. “Be right back.” 

Asher watches Jesse’s - admittedly fine - retreating form with interest, sees him pull something from a bookshelf, then laughs when he sits back down and starts shuffling a deck of cards. 

“You know gin rummy?” 

“I don’t,” Asher has to reply honestly, completely floored by the other man, and more than a little interested. 

“You’ll probably still beat me. Beginner’s luck and all that. Still, here’s how it goes.” Jesse starts dealing, and Asher is instantly in love with watching him talk, all animated and goofy. A mix of competence and youth that’s magnetizing. 

And if he’s not wrong, he feels like he reads some interest in Jesse’s eyes, too. 

This whole ‘stuck indoors’ thing is starting to look up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Realllllly short but also I could see myself writing more of Jesse, he seems fun. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
